Ghost Town
by xTears-Dropsx
Summary: When r5 is on tour with Laura Marano and Rydel's 2 other best friends come along but along the way heading towards London their Tour bus broke down near an abandon town in no where.


**Chapter 1- London here we come**

R5 just finish their concert in Italy so right now their at the meet and greet backstage the girls and Stormie left back to the hotel since it has been a long day. After r5 finished their meet and greet they went back to the hotel and they saw the Laura and Aria watching the Notebook while Stormie and Kalinda made dinner so the gang join Laura and Aria while mark and Ryland went to the room to discuss about the tour. Stormie and Kalinda just finish dinner so Kalinda shouted out "DINNERS READY COME AND EAT!" and just as she scream everyone came running in and grab a bowl of beef stew and start eating Ryland and Mark came out of the room and into the kitchen grab a bowl they all discuss where r5 next stop was and it was London so they all leave tomorrow morning. After they all finish eating everyone was getting ready for bed while Aria and Laura did the dishes they ate all the stew since there wasn't that much of stew and plus Rocky was a pig after every concert they finish Aria and Laura chatted and they finally finish and went to the room where Rydel and Kalinda were chatting about London so Aria and Laura got change and joined the chat.

The girls sleep_wear/set?id=130328347

"Aria, Laura what are u gonna do when we get to London?" Kalinda asked them with a smile.

"Will I really want to hit the mall and she all the shop they have I really could use some shopping here." Aria said excited.

"I really want to ride the London eye with Rocky." Laura said excited and dreamy when she said Rocky's name.

"Does someone have a crush on my brother?" Rydel said jokingly at Laura.

"N-No I don't." Laura said stuttering and blushing at the same time.

"I think she does Rydel cause she blushing." Aria and Kalinda said at the same time.

"Okay okay you caught me I have a crush on Rocky but big deal he has a girlfriend already." Laura said confessing.

"True but I heard that Rocky might break up with her because she was too clingy ya now." Rydel said and yawned.

"Guys lets get some sleep we leave tomorrow morning so might as will get some rest." Aria said and yawned also.

"Yeah I guess will night girls" Laura said and got in bed that she shared with Rydel.

"Night!" the rest said and got in bed and Aria turned off the lights. The next day at 5 am everyone got up and start getting ready the guys were finish getting ready so they start packing while the girls got ready.

Rydel/Kalinda's rydel_outfit/set?id=130332093

kalindas_outfit/set?id=130333215

Laura/Aria's outfit-

lauras_outfit/set?id=130330439

arias_outfit/set?id=130329312

After everyone was ready and packed Mark signed them out and they went to the Tour bus and start and put their luggages in the storage area. They all walk in the Tour bus and start chatting while Mark and Stormie sat in the front but before they left Italy they went to a restaurant for breakfast then left and on the road they go to London.

"I'm so bored what do you girls want to do." Rydel asked the girls while lying on the floor.

"Will I don't know I mean everyone is on their phone will except Kalinda she's on her laptop writing a book? I think" Aria said looking up from her phone.

"Yeah but maybe we can play karaoke at the back since the boys aren't playing on the ps3 and Xbox cuz I'm bored as will." Laura said turn off her phone

"Yeah lets go hey Kali wanna join us at the back?" Rydel ask Kalinda as she got up to leave.

"Okay let me just save my writing I'll meet you guys at the back." Kalinda respond and saved her writing before shutting her laptop and putting it back in her bag. The girls were in the back and they started the game in the ps3. Aria went first then Kalinda. The guys were just talking and playing cod on Xbox since there weren't enough controllers they had to take turns loser has to hand the controller over.

"Dude last night when I past the girls room I heard that Laura had a crush on Rocky and she wanted to ride the London eye with Rocky." Ratliff said while looking at the screen.

"Really oh man didn't see that coming I mean Riker and Aria yeah but Rocky and Laura WOAH!" Ross said in shock.

"Dude how is it WOAH I mean it could be you and Kalinda even though she's younger then you." Rocky said back to Ross and starts shooting Ross in COD.

"Its just shocking to me that Laura likes you I mean I thought it'll Riker but nope I was wrong and hey even if Kalinda is younger than me by a year she is still hot ya know." Ross said pouting and he killed Rocky in COD.

"Yeah dude I agree with Ross I mean I always thought it'll Riaura but nope its Roaura but its not bad just shocking and yeah I mean Kalinda is hot and I can date her oh yeah." Ryland said and killed Riker in COD.

"Hey I have girlfriend and its Aria so stop with Riaura and yeah I think Kalinda is cute and funny but I have my girl but I think Ross likes Kalinda I mean look at him every time we say her name he always smiles big." Riker said and everyone look at Ross face to see that big smile that Riker was talking about.

"Woah Riker was right Ross does like Kalinda dude asks her out then if you like her that much." Ryland said and look back at the screen to see they were done.

"But what if she doesn't like me I mean I could be embarrassed guys." Ross said and gives his controller to Ratliff since he lost.

"Dude then get to know her and next thing you know she will fall for you." Riker said and put another round of COD.

"I guess lets just keep on playing." Ross said and watched them play COD

They all just went back to playing while the girls got tired and fell asleep at the back with the game still on since they played for a while. About 8 hours later they just arrived in France but then something happen to the Tour bus that mark had to check out what happen plus it was already getting out.

Author's Note-

What happen to the tour bus? Is r5 really going to miss their gig in London? Is Ross really going to ask Kalinda out? Find out all these answer in the next chapter


End file.
